Bubble Guppies: Inside Out, Part 1
Start of Part 1. (Deema sits in a couch in her home, watching a movie. Her friend, Oona, swims and sits down next to her.) * [Oona] "Hi Deema. What are you watching?" * [Deema] "It's a movie called 'Inside Out'. It takes us inside the mind of a little kid." * [Oona] "Oooh! What's it about?" * [Deema] "It's about a little kid who moves to a new place, while her emotions struggle to keep the sadness from showing. When her happiness and sadness get lost in her mind, they try to get back to their home." * [Oona] "That sounds amazing!" * [Deema] "Hey! Why don't we make our OWN version of Inside Out?" * [Oona] "Great idea, Deema!" * [Deema] "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" ---------- ~ (Scene: Unknown blackness) ~ (A voice is heard speaking.) * [Voice] "Do you ever look at someone and wonder...'what is going on inside their head'? Well, I know...Well, I know Avi's head." ~ (Scene: Hospital) ~ (A young couple look happily down at their newborn child, who is a blue fish. The dad is an orange fish, and the mom is a blue fish. The newborn opens its eyes for the first time. ~ (Scene: Newborn's mind) ~ (From the blackness, a light appears. When it cleared, a slender, yellow-skinned female guppy appears. She has large, poofy blue hair, blue eyes, a green dress, and a blue tail. A blue glow surrounds her body. She looks at herself and her hands with wonder, then looks up at a screen, which lighted the area a bit in front of her. She looks with amazement, then looks down. There, in front of her, is a small table with a button. The guppy presses it and it turned yellow. She heard giggling.) ~ (Scene: Hospital) ~ (The baby coos happily and giggles.) * [Voice] "And there he was...." ~ (Scene: Newborn's mind) ~ (The girl guppy smiles at this. Just then, the happy couple's faces came into view on the screen.) * [Avi's Mother] "Avi." * [Mr. Grouper] (sighs) "Look at you. Aren't you a little bundle of joy?" (The guppy's smile grew wider. She heard a dinging sound to her right. From under the screen, a glowing yellow ball appeared, rolling down a little ramp and stops when it reaches the bottom. The female guppy swims over and picks it up to look at it. The father speaks...) * [Mr. Grouper] "Aren't you a little bundle of joy?" * [Happy guppy] "Woah..." (She sets the thing down and lets it roll into the black trail. The ball lights its way around, filling the place around it with color and flower-shaped gears appeared. This made the female guppy happy. She presses the button again, and the newborn, Avi, giggles.) * [Voice] "It was amazing! Just Avi and me...forever." ~ (Scene: Hospital) ~ (The baby smiles for a bit, then started to sniffle.) ~ (Scene: Newborn's mind) ~ (The girl guppy --- Deema --- had her smile still on her face, but it fades away to shock when the baby started crying.) * [Voice] "Well...for 33 seconds..." (Deema looks to her left and saw another female guppy next to her, pressing the button, which turned blue. She had light blue skin, dark blue almond-shaped eyes and hair in pigtails. She wears a white shirt and had a navy blue tail. The star in her hair is black/dark purple. She looks sadly up at Deema, holding out her hand to her, as if she wants a hand shake.) * [Oona] "I'm Oona." * [Deema] "Oh. Well...hello." (shakes Oona's hand) "I'm Deema. So..." (She tries to nudge Oona away from the button.) * [Deema] "Can I just...? If you could...? Heh. I just want to fix that. Thanks." (Deema pushes the button, and it turns back to yellow.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "And that was just the beginning. Headquarters only got more crowded from there." ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Young Avi is happily swimming around, while dragging a wagon of toys behind him. He giggles.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Coming from behind Deema is a lavender-skinned boy guppy. He had short dark purple hair, purple eyes, and an indigo tail. A large, swirly cowlick stick out from his head. The boy guppy wears a white/black-striped shirt and a red bowtie. This guppy is Gil.) (He, Deema, and Oona are at the console. Deema watches happily.) * [Gil] "Very nice. Okay, it looks like you got this. Very good." (He panics when he saw a cord come into view.) * [Gil] "Sharp turn! No! Look out!" (Gil goes for the lever and buttons.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "That's Gil. He's really good at keeping Avi safe." ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi stops when he saw the cord. He carefully swims over it before going back to playtime mode.) * [Gil] "Easy, easy. Ahh! We're good. We're good." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (A purple glass ball rolls in, stopping next to a yellow one.) * [Oona] "Good job." * [Gil] "Thank you. Thank you very much." (Deema takes her place on the controls.) * [Deema] "And we're back!" ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi swims fast again, kncoking over a table with a vase on it. Just then, he felt himself being lifted by the dad. Avi is put in his baby seat. The mother puts a bib around him and a plate of broccoli is set in front of her. Mr. Grouper tries to give him a spoonful of it.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Here we go. All right, open." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Deema looks with wonder.) * [Deema] "This looks new." * [Gil] "Do you think it's safe? * [Oona] "What is it?" (Just then, a light green-skinned female guppy swims into the scene. She has long, dark green hair, eyes and tail. She wears a lime green dress, a pink scarf, and makeup.) * [Green guppy] "Okay, caution. There is a dangerous smell, people." (looks at the screen) "Hold on. What is that?" (narrows her eyes) * [Deema] (voiceover) "This is Molly. She basically keeps Avi from being poisoned...physically and socially." * [Molly] "That is not brightly colored or shaped like a dinosaur. Hold on, guys. It's broccoli!" (She quickly pushes a lever, while trying not to throw up.) ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Young Avi flicks the plate, causing all of the green stuff to fly everywhere, even on Mr. Grouper's face.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (A green glass ball rolls in and stops near the purple one that was created earlier.) * [Molly] "Well, I just saved out lives." (The others sighed with relief.) * [Molly] "Yeah. You're welcome." ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Mr. Grouper wipes off the remains of the broccoli. Avi looks down at the table.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Avi. If you don't eat your dinner, you're not gonna get any dessert." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Sitting at the couch, there is a rose-skinned male guppy. He has short dark red hair, brown eyes, and a brown tail. He wears a white shirt and a red tie. He is reading a newspaper when he heard what the dad said, and lowered it.) * [Red guppy] "Hey. Did he just say we couldn't have any dessert?" * [Deema] (voiceover) "That's Goby. He cares deeply about things being fair." (Goby angrily swims over to the controls, mumbling to himself. He grabs hold of two levers.) * [Goby] "So that's how you wanna play it, old man? No dessert?!" (The others backed off, worried. Except for Molly, who looked annoyed. Steam begins to form from Goby's hair.) * [Goby] "Oh, sure, we'll eat our dinner...right after you ''eat ''THIS!!" (He roars, his hair turning into fire. The others covered their eyes/looked away.) ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi screams, thrashing around angrily.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (A red glass ball appears next to the green one from earlier.) ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi is still screaming and slamming his fins on the table.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Avi, Avi! Here comes the airplane!" (He holds another spoonful of broccoli.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Goby stops screaming, his hair going back to normal.) * [Goby] "Wha...? Airplane." (He backs away from the controls.) * [Goby] "We've got an airplane, everybody." (The others looked with amazement.) * [Deema, Oona, Molly, Gil] "Airplane." ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi opens his mouth and Mr. Grouper moves the spoon around like an airplane, then it goes into the boy's mouth. He eats.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (A yellow glass ball rolls, stopping next to the red one from earlier.) (Gil, Molly, and Goby swim away, leaving Oona and Deema alone at the controls. Deema looks at Oona; she frowns.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "And you've met Oona. She...well, she..." (Deema looks slightly annoyed, staring at Oona.) (A few shots shows Avi crying; first it was a teddy bear whose head was ripped off. Next, it was ice cream on the floor. Third, he's pointing to what he wants but his mom won't get it. Fourth, he struggles to get out of his booster seat. Then back to Deema and Oona.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "I'm not exactly sure what she does." (Deema gives her a smile, a fake one.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "And I've checked, there's no place for her to go, so...She's good, we're good. It's all great!" (Deema smiles, a real one this time, and swims over to a shelf of colorful glass balls. Most of them are yellow.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "Anyway, these are Avi's memories and they're mostly happy, you'll notice. Not to brag." (Deema grabs one of them and observes it, smiling. This one has Avi playing with a friend at a playground. She replays that by swiping her two fingers to her right. She hugs the memory tightly, then puts it back. Then she moves on to a white table with glass balls in a cubby.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "But the really important ones are over here. I don't want to get too technical, but these are called Core Memories." (Each cubby contains a happy memory.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "Each one came from a super important time in Avi's life. Uhh, like when he first scored a goal. That was so amazing!" ~ (Scene: Outside during winter) ~ (Avi twirls around and falls onto the ice. He hits the puck and it goes into a goal net.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Hey! Would you look at that? Very nice!" (He lifts Avi, who giggles.) * [Avi's Mother] "We got a future center here!" * [Mr. Grouper] "Nice job!" ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (The five guppies cheered. A bright light causes them to shield their eyes. They swim over to it. It rolls inside a glass tube implanted in the floor and they follow it. It goes inside the white table. It creates a white ray that leads toward a window. Outside, in the distance are four island-like structures. The fifth one forms in the middle.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "And each Core Memory powers a different aspect of Avi's personality. Like...Hockey Island." (This island has hockey-related things on it. The five guppies go to the window to see it.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "Goofball Island is my personal favorite." ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi is swiming around with an underwear on his head, with Mr Grouper playfully chasing him with a towel.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Come back here, you little monkey!" (Avi slaps his tail to his face.) * [Mr. Grouper] "You're silly." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] (voiceover) "Yep. Goofball is the best. Friendship Island is pretty good too." ~ (Scene: Outside) ~ (Avi is swimming playfully with his friend. ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] (voiceover) "Ohhh! I love Honesty Island. And that's the truth!" ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi looks sadly, and looks up to show he's holding a hammer. He is slumped down next to a broken plate.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] (voiceover) "And of course, Family Island is amazing." ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi babbles, putting a cookie in Mr. Grouper's mouth, which made his mother laugh.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] (voiceover) "The point is, the Islands of Personality are what makes Avi...Avi!" ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi sits in a bathtub full of water. He holds a mermaid toy and wearing goggles.) * [Avi] "Look out, mermaid!" (He dives down, making a huge splash.) (Avi happily crawls on a couch.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Deema puts a gear in one opening on the console. She pushes a button, and on the screen, imaginary lava appears, replacing the floor of the living room.) ~ (Scene: House) ~ * [Avi] "Lava!" (He jumps to another couch.) (Avi is drawing a pink-skinned guppy with green eyes and blue goggles. His hair is raspberry pink and is wearing a brown shirt with a flower whose petals have all six colors of the rainbow. He also wears a black top hat. He also wears a purple bowtie and his tail is black. Next to him is a red wagon with a broom on top with streaks of color coming out of it.) * [Avi] (singsong) "Who's your friend who likes to play? Nonny, Nonny!" ~ (Scene: Outside during winter) ~ (Avi, now older, skates with his parents on the icy lake.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Hey! Very nice!" * [Avi's Mother] "Where'd you learn that?" ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Deema skates happily like they are. She does a few twirls. ~ (Scene: Outside) ~ (Avi and his friend, Lottle, are drinking ice cold drinks. Avi stops and yells in pain, holding his head.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (The five guppies looked worriedly, as the place quickly turns into ice.) * [Gil] "BRAIN FREEZE!!!" (Gil, Goby, and Oona screamed.) ~ (Scene: Outside during winter) ~ (Avi is played hockey with some other kids. He makes a goal. He cheers.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Deema cheers.) ~ (Scene: House) ~ (Avi lays happily in his bed. His dad turns off the light.) * [Mr. Grouper] "Good night, kiddo." * [Avi] "Night, dad." (The door closes and Avi stares up at the glowing stars on the ceiling in his room.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Deema looks happily at the stars. Then the screen shuts down like a closed eye.) * [Deema] "And...we're out!" (She goes to the shelf.) * [Deema] "That's what I'm talking about! Another perfect day!" (She swims over to her friends.) * [Deema] "Nice job, everybody." (her tail pushes a button on the floor) "Let's get those memories down to Long Term." (All the glass balls roll off into a hole.) * [Gil] "All right, we did not die today! I call that an unqualified success." (Goby and Molly smiled as they watched the balls rolls beneath the floor and up into a glass tube leading up. Deema swims over to the window. She watches the balls rolls away, like they're moving stars.) * [Deema] (voiceover) "And that's it. We love our boy. He's got great friends and a great house. Things couldn't be better. After all, Avi's eleven now. What could happen?" ~ (Scene: Outside) ~ (A sign that says sold is put down in the front lawn.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] "What...?" (The other guppies screamed.) ~ (Scene: Outside) ~ (The trunk of a car is being loaded with luggage.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (The four guppies screamed.) ~ (Scene: Outside) ~ (A moving truck drives away.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] "Okay, not what I had in mind..." (The other guppies screamed.) ~ (Scene: Outside) ~ (A car drives along the countryside. Avi sleeps in the car.) (He watches happily at the new surroundings of where he and his parents are going. Up ahead there is a large red bridge. * [Deema] "Hey, look! The Golden Gate Bridge! Isn't that great? It's not made out of solid gold like we thought, which is kind of a disappointment, but still..." * [Gil] "I sure am glad you told me earthquakes are a myth, Deema." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (The five guppies are at the controls. Molly looks a tad bit annoyed, Goby is reading his newspaper.) * [Gil] "Otherwise I'd be terrified right now!" (chuckles) * [Deema] "Uhhh, yeah." ~ (Scene: Road) ~ (There is a huge line of cars, who are beeping constantly.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Goby] "These are my kind of people." ~ (Scene: Road) ~ * [Mr. Grouper] "All right, just a few more blocks. We're almost to our new house!" ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Goby] "Step on it, daddy-o!" * [Molly] "Why don't we just live in this smelly car? We've already been in it forever." * [Deema] "Which, actually, was really lucky because that gives us plenty of time to think about what our new house is going to look like?" (She brings out a container of small screws.) * [Deema] "Whaaat! Let's review the top five daydreams." (She puts on in. On screen shows Avi near a funhouse with lots of slides.) * [Gil] "That looks safe!" * [Oona] "That looks good." (Another slide shows Avi in a large treehouse.) * [Deema] "Oooh! This will be great for Avi! No, no, no, no, this one!" (The next slide shows Avi going inside a gingerbread house.) * [Molly] "Deema, for the last time; he cannot live in a cookie." (Fourth slide shows Avi in a castle with a red dragon flying nearby.) * [Goby] "That's the one! It comes with a dragon." ~ (Scene: Road) ~ (The car stops at their destination.) * [Deema] "Here it is, here's our new house. And..." (Avi's smile immediately goes away to a disappointed frown. The new house is small.) ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ * [Deema] "Maybe it's...nice on the inside." ~ (Scene: New home) ~ (Avi opens the door and looks around at the inside of the house. He swims inside, carrying his hockey stick.) * [Goby] "We're supposed to live here?" * [Molly] "I don't want to." (Avi takes a whiff.) * [Molly] "I'm telling you, it smells like something died in here." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (A green ball rolls on a shelf.) * [Gil] "Can you die from moving?" * [Deema] "Guys, you're overreacting. Nobody is dying..." * [Molly] (pointing) "A DEAD MOUSE!!" ~ (Scene: New home) ~ (Avi saw a dead mouse in the corner.) * [Goby] "Great This is just great." * [Molly] "I'm gonna be sick." (Avi backs away from it.) * [Gil] "It's the house of the dead! We're going to get rabies! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Gil climbs up onto Goby's head, frightened.) * [Gil] "How are we gonna get rid of it?!" * [Goby] "Get off of me!" (He hair turns into fire, causing Gil to scream, jumping up into the air. Gil lands, screaming and on fire.) * [Deema] "Hey. All through the drive, Dad talked about how cool our new room is." (She pulls out a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire on Gil's bottom. He sighs with relief.) * [Deema] "Let's go and check it out!" ~ (Scene: New home) ~ * [Deema] "Let's go!" * [Gil] "It's gonna be great! Yes, yes, yes!" (Avi swims upstairs to his new room. He is disappointed by how it looks.) * [Gil] "No, no, no, no, no." * [Molly] "I'm starting to envy the dead mouse." * [Gil] "Get out the rubber ball, we're in solitary confinement." ~ (Scene: Avi's mind) ~ (Oona moves to the controls.) * [Oona] "Avi can't live here." * [Molly] "Ugh!" * [Goby] "She's right!" * [Gil] "It's the worst!" (All four of these guppies press random buttons, not wanting to stop.) * [Molly] "Really bad." * [Gil] "It's absolutely the worst." * [Goby] "It's the worst place I've ever been in my entire life." (Deema looks at the top shelf; more glass balls roll in. She starts to nudge them away.) * [Deema] "Hey, it's nothing our butterfly curtains couldn't fix. I read somewhere that an empty room is an opportunity." (She ducks down and takes out a small screw.) * [Goby] "Where did you read that?" (Deema puts the little screw in one opening on the console.) * [Deema] "It doesn't matter. I read it and it's great." (She points to the screen as a few things pop up.) * [Deema] "We'll put the bed there. And the desk over there." * [Gil] "The hockey lamp goes there. * [Goby] "Put the chair there." * [Deema] "Or the trophy collections." * [Gil] "There. Stars! I like that!" * [Deema] "Now, we’re talking. Let’s go get our stuff from the moving van." Category:Stories